Allison Salvatore
by Jerexi
Summary: Damon and Stefan Salvatore's sister Allison comes to visit, but things don't go as planned when Allison meets her lost loves Elijah and Kol how will she choose between them. Kol\O.C, Elijah\O.C
1. The Start

The Salvatore's boarding house was quite, Stefan was inside drinking and reading some old journal, he heard a noise he decided to ignore it then he heard something it was the sound of breaking glass, he got up to go see what it was there was broken glass on the floor he looked around the room, he grabbed a stake and headed to the living room where he found someone sitting comfortable on the couch drinking his drink, Stefan smiled at the site of his little sister.

''Allison", he said excitedly as he walked over to her, ''What are you doing here'' he asked with a huge grin on his face, ''I came because i missed you and Damon, where is Damon'', ''He's out'', Stefan said still smiling but also confused because he has not seen Allison in 20 years, ''Are you going to stand there or are you going to give your little sister a hug'' said Allison holding out her arms waiting for Stefan, Stefan hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head and said ''I've missed you'', Allison had a huge grin on her face finally Stefan let go and said ''Now what's the real reason your here'', Allison smiled and said ''You will find out in time''.

Allison and Stefan were catching up when they heard the door open it was Damon, Allison ran up behind Damon and said ''hi big brother'' Damon smiled and turned around to see his little sister smiling and holding her arms out waiting for a hug Damon hugged her immediately once there hug was finished Damon asked ''what are you doing here'', Allison replied with a smile and said ''I missed you'' she smiled trying to hide what she was really up to, but Damon could see through her ''what are you really doing here'' Damon said with a devilish smile on his face, Allison replied saying ''you will found out in time, big brother'', Allison was a lot like Katherine she played with two boys minds and then came back for them, so Damon could see that she was back for Elijah and Kol, ''which one are you back for'' Damon asked never taking his eye off Allison, Allison's reply was ''Kol, if i would half to chose it would be Kol'' Allison said it with a smile, ''Aww little Ally's inlove'' said Stefan in a sarcastic voice, smiling at Allison, right after Stefan said that Allison said ''Shut up'', and punched my arm, Damon said ''now now no fighting, it's not everyday we come across Allison'', Allison hugged Damon and said ''You will always be my favorite brother,now which ones my room'' Damon laughed and led Allison to the guest room.

Allison was tossing and turning all night she could not stop thinking of the past...

{ Flashback, 1920 }

Allison walked into Gloria's bar with her brother Stefan Salvatore, Kol and Elijah were sitting at the bar drinking when Kol looked he saw a beautiful women, he patted his brother on the back and pointed at her, Kol and Elijah decided to listen in, ''Allison be careful there are vampires all around this place'', Allison replied with a chuckle ans said ''I can protect myself'', right when she said that Rebekah came and took Stefan to dance, Kol used his vampire speed to go up to her, he kissed her hand and said ''my name is Kol, and you are'', Allison took a moment to answer ''Allison'', ''Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, would you allow me the pleasure of buying you a drink'' said Kol, Allison did not take time to reply she said ''of course'' and they walked to the bar.

When they reached the bar Allison sat down, in the middle of Kol and Elijah, ''Allow me to introduce you, this is my brother Elijah'' Kol said, Elijah grabbed her hand and kissed it, Allison could not help but blush, Kol watched how Elijah kissed her hand and how he smiled at her, Kol could not help but become jealous, Elijah offered to buy Allison a drink, she said ''You could, but i have no money to pay you back my brother has all the money, and he is probably spending it on Rebekah'', Elijah grinned at her and said, ''where's your brother'', Allison pointed at her brother who was sitting with Rebekah there sister, Kol said ''Rebekah is are little sister'', Allison smiled and said nothing, Elijah asked her if she wanted to go somewhere more quite so they could talk, Allison shock her head in agreement, Kol was upset that his brother got the blood bag but he did not act on it, Elijah took her hand as they were walking out, Stefan came in front of them and asked ''where are you taking my little sister?'', Allison looked at Stefan who was looking at Elijah and said ''Stefan i'm 70 years old i can handle myself'' Elijah glared at her, not shocked that she was a vampire, Stefan replied saying ''you can't handle yourself with original vampire's'', Allison tugged on Elijah's arm and said ''let's just go'' Elijah shook his head and walked by Stefan, Stefan know he could not handle an original so he let his sister go.

Elijah took Allison to the car and started to kiss her neck, Allison said ''you know before i know you were a vampire i was planning on killing you'', Elijah made his way back up to her lips and said ''as was i'', Elijah ripped off her dress and took off his tux and they rocked each others world.

{ Present }

It was Saturday morning Stefan and Damon were gone, so Allison decided to take a shower right when she finished her shower the doorbell rang, Allison got on a towel and said ''come in'', Allison made her way downstairs in the middle of the hall way was Elijah looking at Allison amazed he had a grin on his face, him and Allison just stared for a while until Elijah said ''Allison'' in a shocked but happy way, Allison replied with a smile and she said ''Elijah'' in a happy voice, Allison ran down the stairs and kissed him, Elijah kissed her as well Elijah and Allison seemed happy to see each other, Elijah pushed her up against the wall and continued to kiss her, then they quickly moved to the guest room to rock each others world's, when Stefan and Damon came home they noticed Elijah car Damon and Stefan looked at each other, and then they speed walked in the house they did not wanna go upstairs because they can guess what was going on.

Once Elijah and Allison had finished, they just laid next to each others with smiled on there faces, Allison broke the silence by saying ''I've missed you, so much'' Elijah chuckled and said ''I missed you too'', Allison smiled and said ''I'm sorry we've been apart, and i'm sorry i broke your heart'', Elijah grin went away and he said ''I forgave you for that long ago, i don't even think about it'', Allison smiled and said do you want to go for round two'' Elijah chuckled and began to kiss her.

Elijah used his vampire speed to leave the house, Allison walked down the stairs to see her brothers waiting for her with mixed emotions on there face Stefan seemed said Damon seemed happy yet confused, Allison sat down next to her brother Damon who was staring at her, Damon broke the silence by saying ''I thought you said you were back for Kol'', Allison smiled and said ''I told you i was back for Kol because i did not want you to know that i was back for Elijah, Elijah is my one true love and that will never change'', ''I'm sorry'' Stefan said with a said look in his eyes, ''Stefan it's okay i understand why you separated us but the only thing that matters now is that we are reunited'' said Allison with a smile on her face.

Allison left the house to go shopping when she was done she went to the Mystic Grill she bumped into a girl when she looked up at the girl she said ''Katherine'' in a confused but harsh was, Elena looked up and said ''I'm Elena'', Allison looked confused, Elena said ''Um it was nice to meet you i gotta go'', once Elena left she called Stefan and said ''Someone just called me Katherine''.

Allison made her way over to the bar to order a drink, when she sat down she heard a familiar voice ''Hello, Love'' she turned around to face Kol Mikaelson.


	2. Love

Allison took a few moments to turn around, when she did she looked him in the eye and said ''it's nice to see you Kol, what do you want'', Kol smirked and said ''i wanted to see you, love'', Allison chuckled and said ''please don't call me love'', ''why not, love'', Allison rolled her eyes and said ''we had some fun in the 1920s Kol, but it's over'', Kol smiled and said ''love never dies''

{ Flashback 1920 }

Allison and Elijah walked back into Gloria's, and went there separate ways, Elijah went back to the bar and Allison made her way to Stefan who was saying goodbye to Rebekah, Allison was standing behind them annoyed, a voice from behind her stardled her, ''would you care to dance,love'', Allison smiled and said ''i would love too'' Kol grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor, Stefan and Rebakah stopped making out to see Allison and Kol dancing, Stefan was shocked that she got two originals attention, Rebakah was confused to why her brothers cared to give her the time of day.

After a few songs Stefan came up behind Allison and said ''we half to go'', ''must we go home so soon'' said Allison looking a bit sad, ''Oh brother, don't be a buzz kill'', the voice came from behind causing everyone to turn, Allison ran up and gave her brother Damon a hug, ''Damon'', said Allison with a big smirk on her face, Damon said ''now brother,you should let Allison stay she's old enough to take care of herself, she's like 16'', Allison's reply was ''i'm not like 16, i am 16'', Allison smiled, and Damon grabbed her in for another hug.  
Damon and Stefan walked over to a table, Allison and Kol walked over to the bar to talk and get to know each other better, ''so where are you from'' Kol asked, ''Mystic falls, you'' Allison said with a smile on her face, ''Mystic falls, as well'' said Kol , ''well thats cool, because we bolth lived in Mystic falls and now we live in Chicago'' said Allison smiling but embarrassed that she sounded so weird, ''how old are you'' Kol asked, ''72, you'' she said with a smile, Kol smiled and said ''1035'', ''cool'' she said, ''would you like to get out of here'', Kol said with a smirk.

{ Present }

''we were never inlove Kol, we had fun but i was always inlove with your brother'' Allison said, Kol sat down next to her and said ''we had way more fun then you and Elijah'', Allison got up and walked away Kol followed behind her she said ''if you wanna have fun you can help me do something'', Kol chuckled and smiled and said ''sure'', Allison smiled and said ''who is that girl, she claims her name is Elena but she looks a lot like Katherine'', ''that is Elena Gilbert she is Katherine doppelganger, and Stefan's girlfriends'' said Kol, Allison raised her eyebrow and said''let's have some fun with her''.

Allison despised Katherine, Katherine was rude to Allison and turned her brothers against each other, Allison wanted revenge so she wanted to take it out on Elena.

''should we think of a plan'' Allison asked, Kol replied saying ''I know the doppelganger, i will ask her to talk and she will come, shes not a smart one'', Allison and Kol smiled at Elena and Elena looked away when she looked back they where gone, Elena called Stefan and told him that the girl that called her Katherine was with Kol, after she said that Kol came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth and said ''sorry love'', Stefan was saying ''Elena'' over and over again, until the phone went dead.

When Elena awoke she looked around she was in the a basement, she was scared and confused as to what this girl and Kol wanted from her, she looked to the side to spot Kol standing in the corner, Elena let out a sigh as she looked at Kol, ''Allison will be back soon she went to get lunch, don't worry she's not going to hurt you she just has some question's'', Kol said, Elena's reply was ''who's Allison'', ''well you should know she's your boyfriends sister''.

''I'm back and i brought lunch'' Allison said, in her hands she had a blood bag a girl and a salad from the grill, she handed Kol the girl throw me the salad and started to drink from the blood bag, ''how do you know me so well'' Kol said right before putting his fangs in the girls neck, Allison let out a small laugh and said ''like you said we were once in love'', Kol dropped the girl and went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and said ''so you admit it'', Allison pushed him off and said ''i'm not a liar, we were once in love, but at that time i was also in love with Elijah, and if i would half to choose i would choose Elijah'', Elena raised her eye brows and put her salad down and said ''are you guys going to talk or are you going to torture me because either way i'm going to get tortured'' Allison walked over to Elena and said ''I have no intention of torturing you, i just wanna talk'', Elena was confused ''If you wanted to talk why did you half to take me here'' said Elena, Allison walked up and grabbed her face and said ''because now you can't walk away''.

''so i only have one question, why are you screwing over my brothers'', Elena laughed and said ''i'm not screwing over your BROTHER'' Allison grabbed Elena face and said ''I hate liars'', and she slapped Elena across the face causing her to fall to the side, Elena got up and asked ''why are you doing this'', Allison said ''I hated Katherine the way she screwed my brothers turned them against each other and turned them to monsters'', Elena said ''I'm nothing like her, i only have feeling for one of your brothers and that's Stefan and i have no intentions of screwing him over'', Allison chuckled and slapped Elena across the face again and said ''I told you i hate liars'', right when she said that Stefan and Damon walked in right when Damon was about to snap Allison's neck Kol came behind and snapped Damon and Stefan's neck and said ''we should go'', ''wait, Elena you are free to go'' Allison said before her and Kol flashed out.

Kol and Allison walked into the grill and walked over to the bar, Elijah was at the bar waiting for them to start talking so he can listen, the were silent for a while Kol just stared at her, Allison broke the silence by saying ''stop staring at me it's really creepy'', Kol smiled and let out a little laugh and said ''you know you love it'', Allison face turned angry ''no i don't, i don't like it you can't tell me what i like and don't like'' Allison said, before Kol could reply Allison was gone she flashed out.

Elijah flashed to the Salvatore boarding and flashed into the guest bed room where he find Allison hanging upside down sleeping, Elijah sat down on the bed and grabbed a book, and read and watched Allison sleep.

While Elijah was waiting he was thinking about Kol and Allison and there past, they were dating while they were dating that crushed him, but Allison did apologize, Elijah did not even know what was going on Allison told him, she apologize for sleeping with him she told me she was sorry, and by hearing there conversation today he could easily tell that there was nothing going on between them, but Kol still seemed to have feeling's for her but those feeling's where not returned, Kol will give up.

Allison woke up around two hour later, when she woke up she fell and hit her head, Elijah rushed to her side to help her Allison smiled and let Elijah help her up, Allison and Elijah just stared at each other smiling until Allison broke the glaring by saying ''what are you doing here'', Elijah smiled and said ''i came to see you and ask you to go to dinner with me'' Allison smiled and said ''i would love too'', and Allison kissed Elijah and pushed him back on the bed.


	3. Thinking

''Allison you half to go to school'' said Stefan in a demanding voice, Allison rolled her eyes and said ''no i don't and you can't force me to go'' Damon smiled and said ''Allison we know school sucks and that only good vampire werdo's like Stefan waste there time there, but Liz knows we have someone in the house not attending high school and that's against the law'', Allison rolled her eye's and said ''fine but i wont enjoy myself''.

{ First day of school }

Allison walked into school in a red shirt a leather jacket and jeans and leather boots that reached her knees, her hair was strained and she was wearing lip gloss and mascara. All the guys were staring as she walked by, she walked straight to Stefan and Elena and smiled at Elena and said ''hi i'm Allison'', Elena looked confused because they already met Elena smiled and said ''I'm Elena'', Allison smiled and said ''so Stefan who are your friends'', Stefan smiled at Allison and said ''That's Caroline and that's Bonnie'', Allison smiled and said ''let me guess Caroline's Blondie and Bonnie's Witchy'', Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other with confused looks on there face, ''Caroline Bonnie this is my sister'' said Stefan Caroline and Bonnie looked suspicious and then Caroline said ''i din't know you had a sister'', ''well Stefan is not one to brag'' Allison said, Elena smiled and said ''you remind me of Damon'', Allison frowned and said ''woah woah woah i'm way hotter then Damon''.

Caroline walked Allison too class on the way they talked ''so who are you talking to the decade dance'' Caroline asked, Allison smiled and said ''my boyfriend'', Caroline looked surprised 'oh you have a boyfriend, do i know him'', Allison shock her head and said ''Maybe, his name is Elijah'' that caused Caroline to gasped, ''get out your dating an original, thats so cool'', that caused Allison to chuckle.

''so can you show me to my next class i have history'', Caroline smiled in excitment ''me too'', Allison put on a fake smile and said ''great'', Caroline walked into class and took her seat and Allison went to mr. saltzmans desk and gave him her paper to say that she's in this class she sat down in the back of the class half asleep she closed her eyes and then she heard someone calling her name she snapped out of it to see mr saltzman was calling her, ''am i boering you asked Alaric, Allison smiled and said ''yes,yes you are'' everyone looked at her in shook and then she got up and walked out of class leaving everyone shocked''

Allison mad her way to the mystic falls park and gt on the mokey bar at just was there upside down, until she heard some kids coming up to her asking her if she wanted to play, she got of the monkey bars and said ''i would love to play''.

Allison played with all the kids for hours and the whole time Elijah was watching her, and so was Stefan and Damon then it got dark and the kids left and Allison went back to hang on the monkey bars and closed her eyes until she heard footsteps she opened her eyes to see a man about to grab her and probably rape her she quickly got off the monkey bars and snapped his neck and pushed his body under the slide and got back on the monkey bar's and said 'you guys can stop staring it's pretty creep'' so Elijah came out and kissed her, and she got off the monkey bar's and said ''do you wanna go to the grill'' Elijah smiled and grabbed her hand and Allison moved closer and they began to walk to the grill.

Once they got there they sat down and Caroline came over and smiled and said ''hi, i came to tell you we came to tell you that, the decade of the dance was changed, it's now the 1920s, so do you have any outfits from that decade'', Allison smiled and said ''yes i have a ton'' Caroline smiled and said ''great is Elijah your date'', ''i don't know, Elijah will you be my date to the decade dance'' Allison smiled and Caroline said okay ''i will leave you guys alone'', ''oh wait one more thing do you wanna do makeup and get ready at my house, Elena and Bonnie are going to be there'', Allison put on a fake smile and said ''i would love too''.

{ Decade Dance Preparation }

''Allison you came'' Caroline said happy and shocked, Allison said ''i was invited,are you gonna invite me in'', Caroline smiled and invited me in and i saw that Caroline and Bonnie were dressed and Bonnie, Caroline smiled and said go get dressed so we can do hair and makeup'' Allison headed to the bathroom to put on her dress. she was wearing beautiful shade of whits showing her back and wearing something white in her hair with a feather and her hair was finished in 20 minutes right when she was finished Elijah came to get her so they could got to the dance ''you look stunning''.

{ Flashback 1920s }

''You look stunning'' Elijah said, when they were dancing ''you don't look to bad yourself'', Allison and Elijah both smiled , until Kol grabbed her away to dance with her, her and Kol danced for a while until she pulled away to go see Elijah who was about to leave ''would you like me to come with you'' Allison said with a smirk ''i would love that'' Elijah put his arm out so him and Allison could walk out''.

Elijah and Allison walked to an alleyway to make out, when they where a vampire came and said ''hello brother'' Elijah looked up to see his younger Klaus, Elijah looked shock to see him, ''are you going to introduce me to your lady friend'' Klaus said, Allison smiled and said ''i'm Allison, and i'm gonna go'', ''ill see you inside in a minute'', Allison flashed away and Klaus raised an eyebrow ''your dating now''.

Allison walked in and walked to where Damon and Stefan and Rebekah were sitting, she sat down and said ''i'm bored'', Damon looked at her and said ''where's your boyfriend'', ''outside talking to a guy named Klaus he sorta gave me a weird vibe'', Rebekah happy face turned sad and then she was getting her stuff and said ''i gotta go'', Damon smiled and said ''i think this has too do with Klaus''.

* * *

{ After Dance }

''well that was fun'' Allison said as she slumped down on the couch in the middle of Stefan and Elena, everyone looked at her because she was smiling like the dance was fun, ''did you really think it was fun or are you being sarcastic'' Damon asked, Allison turned to him and said ''yes i had fun and i haven't had sex in the bathroom since the 1920s'', everyone looked at her disgusted she was still smiling then Damon got up and said ''ew, your not aloud to have sex your to young'', Allison got up and said well i'm not getting any older'', Damon stormed out disgusted and angry about what happen at the dance, it was a whole big thing and i'm glad that i tried not to pay attention to it and the fact that Elena was in danger.

Allison did not want to stay in the house while they make up plans to save Elena life, so Allison went for a walk she walked to the park and spotted a kid the kid was alone, she was pretty and had beautiful brown hair, i walked up to her and smiled and said ''hi sweetheart where's your mommy'', the little girl pouted ''my mommy brought me here this morning and told me to find a new mommy, will you be my mommy'', i smiled and said ''come sweetie you look hungry let's go to the grill'', the little girl put her arms up so i would lift her i carried her to the grill.

when i got to the grill i spotted Matt i knew him because he was part of the gang protect Elena thing, he came up to me and said ''who's this cutie'', i looked at her i forgot to ask her name the little girl smiled and said ''i'm Abby'', Matt smiled and said ''ill be back when you guys are ready to order'', Abby and Allison smiled and sat down, sitting at the bar was Klaus and Kol watching Allison and the kid, ''so kid why did you mommy leave'' then i thought to myself stupid question the poor thing, Abby pouted and said ''i don't know, she told me i was to much work and she was to young to be a mommy and i will find a better mommy'', I looked at her and said ''your mom most have been stupid to give up such a pretty girl''.

Matt came to the table and ask what he could get us i ordered a pepsi and a small salad and Abby ordered chicken nuggets, they laughed while they ate and Allison told her about Damon and Stefan and Elena, and Abby told her about her mommy and how she drank a lot of beer and how her aunt the helped raise her died, and that's why she could not handle me, Allison felt bad cause the girl was so happy but so much lost.

Allison paid the bill and grabbed Abby and walked out Kol and Klaus followed not far behind, Abby asked ''where are we going'', i put her down and said ''i don't know yet are you tired'' she yawned and said ''not yet'', i smiled and said ''i'm gonna take you home and your gonna go to bed'', she said ''but i don' t wanna go to bed'', i bent down and said ''people who don't go to bed get ugly'', she gasped and said ''i wanna go to bed'' she held her arms out i picked her up and she fell asleep in my arms.

I walked in the boarding house and spotted Elena,Alaric,Damon and Stefan all sitting talking they all moved there eyes to me and the little girl and Stefan got up and said ''who's this'', i put her down on the floor and said ''my daughter''.


	4. Children

_AN : Hope your enjoying this story, i will now update the story once a week or more if i have time, hope you enjoy this chapter its going to be a long one { BTW } the story is a Allison POV_

* * *

Damon's mouth dropped and Stefan walked up to where Damon was standing as did Elena and Alaric, I stood there and no one let out a word they mainly stared at me while i stared at Abby, my new responsibility, there was not one word spoken until Damon decided to speak.

''You brought a child into my house'', everyone turned to look at Damon who looked mad, i should of knew he would be mad Damon hated children, now after people where done giving Damon looks they turned back to me so i could explain.

''I brought her here because her mother abandoned her and she was sad alone and hungry, she could have died if i did not bring her here'', Damon was still giving me a i hate children look Stefan was looking at Abby and Elena was looking at Abby with a smile on her face, then i added ''her name's Abby''.

''Well get 'Abby' out of here i don't allow children in my house'', Damon said as he walked up to his room with a glass of scotch, i then faced Stefan who has not spoken, i look to him and said.

''can she stay here until i bring her to the police department'', Stefan nods quickly and then Damon vampire speeds down stairs and looks at Abby then me and then Stefan and says.

''she is not stating here, kids are icky they poop pee and cry and they really annoying'', Alaric chuckles and then we all turn to face Ric and then Damon who still had that look on his face then i walked closer and said.

''Who's gonna stop me'', Damon stands and stares at me, Damon won't challenge me he knows i'm stronger then him because i had training, then he steps closer and said.

''remember what happen last time''.

* * *

{ Flashback }

I'm walking in an alleyway looking for Kol and i saw a scary site i see Kol feeding off a young girl who could be no older then 5, I make my presence noted and he pulls off, and says ''join me she very tasty'', the girl unconscious, i run closer push Kol away and look at the young girl with tears in my eyes, i don't know why i was crying i just felt bad, i looked at her in the eyes and moved her hair out of her face to see her beautiful face.

i still don't know why i felt so bad for the girl she was a young sweet looking little girl she sorta reminded me of me as a child, she started to wake up and then she opened her eyes and they were beautiful they looked a lot like mine, i felt really bad for her now, she finally woke up fully and spoke.

''where am i'' she asked in a sweet scared voice, i felt bad about how young she was the poor little girl she got feed on by a vampire and if i was not there she would be dead, i brush more hair out of her face and smile at the young girl in pain.

''come on sweetheart we need to get out of here'', i put my hand out for her to grab she gets up slowly, and i take a quick look around and see Kol no where in site, i turn to the girl who is almost falling, i sweep her off her face and she quickly falls asleep in my arms.

Little did i know i was being watched by Kol and Elijah, they were listening to me talking to her and trying to make her fell better then Kol turns to Elijah and said ''she has her humanity'', Elijah looks shocked and Kol seems sad or angry that i'm not a killer then Elijah turns to Kol and says ''i hope she does not get to attached to the Girl because we all know how this stuff ends''.

I take the girl to a random mansion and i ask the man if he live alone and he does so i compel him to leave and he does i set the little girl down and start singing to her in Bulgarian, i lived there for a few years and i learned some stuff... i sang twinkle twinkle in Bulgarian until she fell asleep on the bed to the second largest bed room and went to sleep.

until i heard a knock on the door it was Kol i thought to myself how did he find me and i said to myself he has to leave me alone i'm dating his brother before i could say anything he was inside i closed the door and walked to were he was sitting.

''what do you want Kol'', he came up to me and kissed me passionately and i did not stop him i kissed him back, at that time i was stupid i did not know what i was doing but i was not thinking of Elijah i was too caught up, he pulled back and said

''you'', then i was so stupid i pushed him down on the couch and kissed him as we were kissing i could feel the smirk on his face then we vamped speeded up to my room and..

* * *

''i know what happen last time i had a child, it ended badly'',i had a frown on my face and felt a tear escape my eye and i quickly wiped and looked at Damon who was ready to reply.

''that's an under statement'', Damon was right it was an under statement the poor girl was murdered and it was my fault, i still think about her sometimes and that's the reason i think i grabbed Abby because she reminded me of Peyton to much, i felt another tear escape my eye, i hated crying in front of them so i grabbed Abby and speeded up stairs.

I went to my room and set Abby down on the ground, and went to my pillow and cried a few minutes later Stefan walked in and sat on my bed ready to take about stuff i covered my face got up and wiped my face quickly and sat down, i know what he was going to say and i did not want to here it.

''Sorry'', i thought in my head i know he was going to say that, i hated Stefan for what he did he murder the person that meant everything to me, i let out a sigh and patted him on the back, and said.

''it's okay.. now get out i'm going to bed and try not to step on Abby'', i looked at Abby who was on the floor sleeping without a care in the world she was to sad to stare at i felt bad that she did not understand, then when Stefan was gone, i lied in bed and went to sleep.

{ Next Day }

I wake up and walk Downstairs to see Abby sitting staring at nothing an Damon staring at Abby and sipping down a glass of scotch, i was not going to say anything i was trying to figure out what emotion was on his face.

''you know if your going to eavesdrop you should do i better job'' Damon said, i decided to walk up and have a glass of scotch, i decided not to go to school i even decided to drop out and pretend that i'm an adult, i think i can pull of 24 with makeup and some cocktail dresses, i did not speak to Damon i just watched waiting for him to say something he finally did.

''you know people think your a 16 year old girl, they won't let you have a demon child'', i decided to ignore what he said and then i started thinking demon child what does Damon have against children there so sweet and cute and there blood smells so good.

''yes they will because i'm not documented in this town so i can look 24 and get documented as 24, i can buy a house raise her and then in 15 years i will leave and she will do adult stuff'' i said , i thought about that last night and i thought i live forever so what if i waste 15 years that's like nothing and maybe i won't even half to raise her maybe her mom will come back.

''you can't pass off as 24'', i smiled at Damon before i flashed upstairs did my makeup and put in eye contacts that look like Damon so i can pass of as his twin, i put on a black short dress and made my hair straight and before i flashed and thought, oh my god what about Elijah he does not know that i have a child to take care of and what if he does not like children, i decided to not tell him and hide Abby for as long as i can.

I walked downstairs in my high heels and i thought to myself i can pass as 24 i look like i'm 24, i smiled at Damon and everyone else who was here i thought to myself, why aren't they at school, it must be something important so i left because i don't really care if Elena safe i really don't like her she is maybe worse then Katherine just maybe.

I walked to the sheriff Forbes office and asked to speak to her about adopting and getting a place here and stuff, she told me i have to sign papers and stuff i was there for about 30 minutes i left with a smile on my face, then i thought i'm hungry i'm going to go to the grill.

I walked into the grill and went straight to the bar were i saw no one i know witch made me happy, because i did not fell like running into any originals well maybe Elijah and Rebekah would not be terrible.

I sat down on an empty set and ordered a drink on Damon credit card, i sat there for a while until Kol walked in and sat next to me and ordered a drink i think he wanted to talk about stuff or whatever he did not say anything so i was like great he's not going to talk but then he spoke 'shit'.

''darling what are you wearing are you trying to look like your 25'', his words were not what i thought he would say but i was offended i was trying to look 24 now i fell like i look old.

''well actually i was trying to look 24 now i'm offended that you think i like 25, that's very rude because you just made fun of me and implied that i look old so now my felling's are hurt'', he raised an eyebrow as i got up i started to walk out but he stop me from leaving, i moved him out of my way.

and when i was outside walking he got in front of me and me and him had a longing stare until he leaned in to kiss me i did not stop him, i don't know why i did not stop him, i can't deny felling's for Kol me and him where as he said in love the kiss was passionate and it lasted a long time, then Kol pulled me closer and i put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and we started to kiss more hungrily, we made it to the boarding house and we flashed to my room so fast no one saw and the night went on...


	5. Love and B

I turned my body to go put my head in my pillow, then after i few seconds i realized that the pillow was a chest, at first i thought it was Elijah then i remembered what happen last night and i sat up really quickly and glanced at Kol who was still sleeping, i quietly got up and got dressed then i started tugging on Kol's arm so he would get up.

After a few tug's he got up and he had one of his really annoying smirks on, he was about to speak when i put my finger on my mouth witch meant quite my brothers are home, Kol's smile was still on i was trying to resist the temptation to kiss him, it was hard i'm in love with Elijah he is my one and only but Kol is fun and i like him, _urg _i sound like a complete slut when you have a boyfriend you don't do that, i'm doing just like Katherine.

I fell so bad, and i started thinking what should i do i should pick one but it's so hard, i could live without Kol but not Elijah, but i would hate to let Kol go i have no clue what to do , maybe i should let them both go and i will just skip town and be their friends.

It was silent for a while no one muttered a word it was getting awkward, after a few more moments I picked Kol's clothing off the floor and throw it to him, he looked amused at the way i was acting i was kicking him out, he got dressed and kissed me on the forehead, and this has got to be the stupidest thing ive ever done... i kissed him.

* * *

_I woke up that morning next to Kol feeling happy and very guilty i was happy because i had a soft spot for Kol but guilty because i was spoken for by a great man who i was in love with what i did last night was terrible she should tell Elijah but what if he does not forgive her._

_I was so lost in thought i neglected to remember that i was naked in bed with her boyfriends brother, just hearing that in my head made me fell like a terrible person well i was not like a terrible person i was i am such a bad person, i finally decided to get up, i was suddenly pulled back by to strong hands._

_I decided not to struggle because i had no chance against an original vampire, he pulled me close to him, now are lips were so close almost touching, my mind was saying stop! stop! stop!, but my body was saying go for it... so i did...stupidest thing i ever did._

* * *

I decided not too go to the grill to meet Damon i decided to go to the park and think i brought Abby with me because kids like parks, i had too think about Elijah and Kol i don't know what to do...is it wrong that i want them both...ya it is wrong.

I love both of them and it's so hard to choose because when i choose i will lose 1 and i can't do that, because there both so amazing, even thought Kol is really annoying i love him, and Elijah is so sweet i fell safe with him...but everyone needs a little danger.

Maybe i should let them both go i will miss them but maybe that's the best thing...or maybe i should choose one but who there both so great, well i meet Elijah first and he was always the nicest but maybe he's to nice but Kol not nice enough maybe i should let them both go well i should i will do that...Maybe.

I looked for Abby and i saw her playing with a little boy around her age, she looked happy playing but i don't want her hanging out with boys until she's old like 35 so i went up to her and told her that we were leaving, Abby followed close behind me.

I brought Abby to Damon and left her there just because it would piss off Damon so much, i decided to go out drinking i went to the grill and ordered 3 drinks then i compelled the bartender to give me a free bottle bottle of scotch.

I walked down the street with the bottle in my hand lost in thought buds are a good way to forget about whats going on in your life.

I was walking looking down at the floor when i hit into someone i started to say sorry then i saw who it was _Kol, _i looked straight into his eyes like i was staring into his soul or something he had one of his smirk on very annoying i smiled slightly back and said nothing but he decided to speak.

''are you drunk luv'' he still had that smirk on his face it's cute but really annoying, i said nothing for a little while but i could see he was waiting for an answer so i decided to reply.

''just a tiny tiny bit'' he still had the same cute annoying smirk on his face, for some reason i felt the urge to kiss him, i don't know why i just felt like it and plus i was drunk, i walked closer to him until there was no distance and i pressed my lips on his and put my arms around his neck and before i know it we were in my room...why did i not pull away.

* * *

AN : Sorry this chapter is so short i've been pretty busy ...sorry... next chapter will be longer then this one i promise. Thanks for the reviews they help a lot i know that Allison is sorta a slut... next chapter will focus on her choosing and after that the choice... hope you enjoyed the chapter have a great day.


	6. AN

AN

Hey guys sorry i have not updates lately :( Ive been a bit bust but i will be updating more once a week on each story, and this story will focus on her choice and next chapter will be her choice, if you wanna help me make a choice you can leave your reviews with the name Kol or Elijah and you can help me chose, and thanks for the follows and faves :), and the story has about 6 more chapters and after the choice it will skip a couple of years, and keep skipping every chapter

So i put out a very short Trailer for this fanfiction here is the link { watch?v=1t9nV1G1QnQ }

I will update soon i promise :) please follow and fav


End file.
